1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ice buckets, and more particularly, to a collapsible water-impermeable ice bucket for carrying, displaying, chilling and serving a beverage, such as wine, in a beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice buckets and coolers suitable for cooling or chilling beverages stored in a container, such as wine bottles, spirits or other drinks are conventionally known in the art. For example, ice buckets are often used to chill bottles of wine by waiters at restaurants and by consumers at their residences. Although ice buckets and containers are typically aesthetically pleasing, they are not convenient for transporting, displaying, chilling and serving the wine from a bottle or other beverage container.
In U.S. Pat. No. D494,853 to Chan, a rectangular gift bag with water container is shown and described in an open and folded configuration. Although the gift bag is designed to retain water therein, the design patent fails to disclose the materials or construction methods used during fabrication of the bag. Further, there is no disclosure regarding the ability to display content other than water in the bag, or its suitability to chill a beverage in a beverage container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,276 to Clark, a gift bag is disclosed which fabricated from a napped filamentary material, such as woven fabric. Although the gift bag is suitable for transporting content, the gift bag is incapable of retaining water and ice to chill a beverage in a beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,101 to Blau discloses a transparent plastic bag or container fabricated from non-rigid plastic sheets which can be easily folded. The clear plastic sheets are attached to gusset members, which function to attach the various plastic panels to one another and to provide rigidity to the bag structure. Although the transparent bag can be used for displaying or storing content, the patent is silent as to the fabrication material and techniques of the gussets, and accordingly, whether the bag is capable of retaining water and ice to chill a beverage in a beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,786 to Kilmartin discloses a method of advertising on wine and spirits bottles, which provides both advertising and a way to protect the bottles from damage in a shopping bag or box. Bottle packaging dividers are imprinted with advertising material, and then distributed to retail sellers of wine and spirits so that employees may use the bottle packaging dividers to cushion the wine and spirit bottles sold by them to consumers, while at the same time providing an advertising vehicle. Although the bag of the Kilmartin patent is suitable for transporting alcoholic beverage containers, the patent provides no indication that the bag can be used to retain water and ice to chill beverages in the beverage containers therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,254 to Berry discloses a freezable container which uses water that is frozen to keep a beverage cold, and which does not require that the beverage be placed into the freezer along with the container filled with water. The freezable container has a removable sleeve placed concentrically inside the container and held in place by a pair of rods. Water is placed between the container and the sleeve and both are placed in the freezer. When the water has frozen, the container is removed from the freezer and the sleeve is removed from the container to allow a beverage container to be placed into the container in place of the sleeve. Although the ice container is suitable for chilling and displaying the beverage container (e.g., wine bottle), the device is not suitable for transporting the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,484 to Rattay, et al. discloses a portable wine bottle carrier configured as a tote bag having a non-rigid bottom, sides and an open top. The bag is formed from a single piece of fabric material such as cotton duck, such single piece of material having a medial portion forming the bottom and end portions extending upwardly from the edges of such medial portion to form the sides of the bag, such end portions having vertical juxtaposed edges stitched together at seams. Although the tote bag is suitable for transporting alcoholic beverage containers, the patent provides no indication that the bag can be used to retain water and ice to chill a beverage in a beverage container.